Viridi's Visit to Skyworld
by Pit x Viridi
Summary: Viridi has decided to visit Pit in Skyworld because she misses him. But when she gets to Skyworld, things don't go the way she hoped. How does her visit go? What happened? Find out in Viridi's Visit to Skyworld
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS UPRISING! ALL RIGHTS AND CONTENT BELONGS TO NINTENDO!

Viridi's Visit to Skyworld

Viridi (POV)

"Phosphora, I'm going out. I'm putting you in charge of everything until I get back, okay?" Said Viridi  
"Okay, sure thing" Phosphora said with a smirk on her face, she knew what Viridi was up to  
"So where are you going Vi? Gonna go see your boyfriend Pit?"  
"Shut up Phosphora! Nobody asked you, but if you insist on knowing where I'm going, I'm going to, uhh, go off and fight some Underworld Forces, ya know, to keep Hades at bay" Viridi said nervously  
"Okay sure, whatever you say. I still think that you're going to go see Pit"  
"I told you Phosphora! I'm going to go fight Hades!" Viridi said angrily  
"Okay I believe you sheesh! You don't have to get mad all of a sudden"  
*Sometime Later*  
"Okay, I'm finally here. But looking at this place makes me wonder, who built this place? Was it Palutena, the Centurions and Pit? Or was it someone else? Hmm oh well, better go see if Pit is here" Viridi thought to herself  
As Viridi was approaching the Courtyard, she noticed a strange dark colored figure  
"Hey, is that Pittoo?" Viridi asked herself  
"It is!"

Dark Pit (POV)

"Hmm, someone is approaching, who is it?" Dark Pit wondered to himself  
"Hey Pittoo! Is Pit here?"  
"Don't call me Pittoo! I don't like being called that!"  
"Sheesh sorry, there's no need to lash out like that"  
"Hmm? Why are you here anyway Viridi? Here to cause havoc like always?" Asked Dark Pit sharply  
"What? No way! I'm just here to see Pit, that's all"  
"Humph, I don't believe you at all!"  
"I'm telling the truth, if you don't believe me, I'll start calling you Pittoo again" Viridi said  
"You will what?! Don't say that again! If you really want to see Pit, you have to get through me first"  
"What? No! I just want to see Pit!"  
"Prepare yourself, Goddess of Nature! Cause here I come!"  
After a few minutes a fighting, Dark Pit really beat Viridi to the point to where she's about to pass out when all of a sudden...  
"Pittoo! That's enough! Leave her alone! She just came to see Pit am I right? Is there fault in that?" A voice said out of nowhere  
"Who called me "Pitoo"? I hate that name!" Said Dark Pit  
"Well then, leave Viridi alone and I'll stop calling you "Pittoo" Said that voice again  
Who could that voice be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the first chapter wasn't very good, I**

** was very new to this. So please forgive me,**

** I'm very new to this like I said before. **

** Anyway, here's Chapter 2 for ya. Hope you enjoy**

_Just what was that mysterious voice and _

_where did it come from? _

_ Weird Voice (POV)_

_"Pittoo, get up and leave Viridi alone,_

_ all she did is come to see Pit, is that a_

_ crime? If not, let her go see Pit"_

_"...Fine, yes ma'am. I don't do this often _

_but, I-I'm sorry Viridi" As Dark Pit said that,_

_his face turned red._

_"Who was that just now? Was that Palutena?"_

_ Viridi asked herselfe_

_"I'm sorry about this Viridi, Pittoo has been like _

_this for a while now. You'll just have to ignore him"_

_ Viridi (POV)_

_"Is that you Palutena?" Viridi asked_

"Yes It's been some time now, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has been! It's good to see you again

Palutena!" Smiling when she said that

by this time, Palutena and Viridi have gotten

to know each other better and became good friends.

"You came to see Pit right?" Asked Palutena

Viridi's Face turned red and said "Yes, is he home?"

"Yes, I think he's still in bed. Come inside and make

yourself at home, I'll go and wake up Pit"

As Palutena was walking down the hallway, she happened

to hear someone talking, who was it?

"Hello? Anybody in there?"

As she peered in the doorway, she found out who it was,

it was Pit sleep talking. But what was he saying?

As Palutena inched forward slowly, she heard what Pit was

saying.

Pit (POV)

"Z...z...z... Viridi, wanna go out for some Floor Ice Cream?

No! Back off Underworld scum! You will not take Viridi from me!"

"Pit!... Pit wake up! We have a guest! Tee hee, he's dream about

Viridi"

"Huh wha? I'm up! Where are those Underworld scum at?"

"..." that must've been some dream for him Palutena thought to

herself.

"Oh, hello Lady Palutena! How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing great! How about you Pit? Did you sleep well?

Palutena asked as she giggled to herself.

"Sorta, I had the best dream then it turned into a nightmare"

Pot said with a big morning yawn.

"I know, I heard you sleep talking about it" Palutena giggled again

"Y-you heard me sleep talking? About my dream?" Pit said as his

face turned tomato red.

"Yes, all of it" She giggled a third time.

"Anyway Pit, we have a guest over, so time to get up and

about"

"Okay Lady Palutena. I'll be there in a minute, I have to get

dressed"

"Okay, but don't take too long okay"

"Okay, I won't"

As Pit walks down the Hallway and into the main room, he

finds out who's here.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in a few day.

I've been pretty busy lately. But hopefully this story will

be a successful story. So anyway, with further ado,

here's chapter three for ya. Hope y'all enjoy it!

As Pit walked down the hallway, he noticed who was here.

"Viridi? Is that you?" Pit asked while blushing. "It's been so

long since I last saw you. How are things over at your domain?"

"Pretty good, just a little trouble with Phosphora here and there,

but nothing too bad. What about you Pit? What have you been up

to lately?" Viridi asked

"Oh you know, not much really. Just training, helping Lady Palutena

around Skyworld, hanging out and playing video games with Dark Pit.

I gotta say, Dark Pit and I are pretty good friends now. I started training

with Pitoo-

Pit was suddenly cut off by a loud, angry voice coming from the kitchen.

"I heard that Pit! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me

that?!" Dark Pit said pretty mad, something else also had bothered Dark

Pit. What could it be?

_sorry this chapter was short guys. I was really tired when I started_

_this chapter. Again I apologize. And yes. I will be responding to y'all's _

_reviews. PxV out for now. Ciao! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy lately. So uh, Yeah. Been busy, but anyhow, here's chapter 4 for y'all. Hope y'all enjoy it

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KID ICARUS OR TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR IT! ALL RIGHTS AND CREDIT GO TO NINTENDO!

"What was Dark Pit so mad about? I don't think it's because Pit called him "Pittoo" Viridi thought to herself. She never saw Dark Pit that way before.

"Viridi, do you know where Phosphora is? I think Pittoo is upset because something might have happened to her" Palutena said in a worried tone. It was a few years after Pit defeated Hades that Palutena, Pit and all the Forces of Nature had became friends.

"Last time I knew, she was at my Domain (**A/N: I can never remember what it actually is called, so I just called it a Domain)** playing Super Smash Bros Brawl trying to beat Tabuu on Intense" Viridi replied

"Would you and Pit go and check up on Phosphora? I'm afraid that Dark Pit is right and something happened to Phosphora" Palutena said

"Umm sure, we'll go check on her. You ready Pit?"

"Yeah, I'm ready! Let's go!" Pit said

Just as the two were about to leave the Palace, Palutena stopped them for moment

"Hey wait, if you find Phosphora and she's okay, tell her to come to Skyworld, Dark Pit is worried about her"

"Okay, we'll tell her" they both said at the same time

"Finally, something to do. I've been bored for the past few weeks, no missions, Brawl got boring unless I'm playing it with someone, read all my books. Yes, I finally learned to read" Pit said

"I've been really bored after the battle with Hades too Pit. But I'm not bored anymore" Viridi said with a small, cute-like laugh

"Why is that?" Pit asked

"It's, well, it's because I'm with you Pit" As Viridi said that, she blushed a little

Pit blushed a little and smiled "I'm no longer bored either, because I'm with you too Viridi" Pit said blushing a little more

Holding hands as the two lovebirds flew to Viridi's Domain, they were shocked and surprised at what they saw.

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may be a little while before I make the next chapter. Sorry about that.**

**And now to reply to some reviews:**

**ultimateCCC: Lol yeah, it'll get a little better**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, I'm back with a new chapter of Viridi's Visit to Skyworld. And actually before we begin, I'd like to respond to some reviews first. I know I know, this is usually done at the end of the chapter right? Well I'm doing it a little different. So here we go**

**ultimateCCC: Lol, That's what I was thinking. But you'll have to see for yourself.**

**AceOfEagles: I know, It's not the greatest story, but also take note that I'm new to writing FanFic. But thanks for reading anyway. It really helps me to continue and continue to get better too! :D**

**Anyway. Without further ado, let's begin!**

****_By the time Pit and Viridi reached the Nature Goddess' Domain, they were shock and surprised to see what they saw._

_"What happened here? Where is everyone? Phosphora? Phosphora where are you? Where did everyone go?" Viridi asked herself_

_"It's like someone came and ransacked the place. It's all destroyed and everything is in ruin!" Pit exclaimed_

_"We need to tell this to Palutena. She'll probably know who or what did this. Now our top priority is not only to find out what happened to Phosphora, but also find out who destroyed my place!" Viridi said pretty upset_

_"Right, let's go!" Said Pit_

_Just as the two were heading back to Skyworld, they heard a weak voice_

_"Wait, don't go yet. Come back this way"_

_"Huh? Who said that?" Pit and Viridi said at the same time_

_"Over here. Underneath this pile of rocks."_

_So Pit and Viridi started removing the pile of rocks which the rocks didn't look natural at all. The rocks had a fire-like pattern and they were a violet-blueish color, and they were steaming red colored steam._

_"These rocks don't look natural to. What about you?" Viridi asked_

_"They don't at all. I've seen many colored rocks before but not something like thi- OUCH!" Pit yelled_

_As Pit was talking, one of the rocks burned him and left a strange mark on his left hand_

_"Pit! Are you okay? What happened? And look! Your left hand, it has some sort of marking on it!" Viridi exclaimed _

_"I'm okay. Let's just focus on getting these rocks out of the way"_

_By the time they moved all the rocks, they found out who is was buried under the unnatural "rocks"_

_Blond hair, blue and gray clothing and static emitting from the person's body. Who could it be? _

__**Sorry this chapter ends here guys. I was pretty tired again when I was writing this, or rather typing this lol. Anyway, thanks for reading this. I hope you guys will continue to enjoy this and I'll see y'all on the next chapter. See y'all later, PxV out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Viridi's Visit to Skyworld. Sorry it took me a while. I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, before we start this chapter, I'd like to respond to some reviews. I actually only have one review xD. Anyway, let's resopnding.**

**Guest: What do you mean by that?**

**Okaaaay! Now let's get started!**

****_As Pit and Viridi were removing the unnatural "rocks" they discovered who it was._

_"Phosphora!" They both said_

_Removing the rest of the rocks, they found that Phosphora's legs were broken. Along with a fractured arm. They were surprised at how Phosphora is still alive. But then again she's Viridi's most powerful commanders._

_"We should get her back to Skyworld. This isn't a good place for he to recover, Palutena might be able to help her!" Viridi said_

_"Yeah but, remember last time when Pittoo saw Phosphora like this? He went on a rampage and destroyed everything" Pit reminded Viridi_

_"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Then we should notify Palutena first, I'll teleport you to Skyworld." Viridi said_

_"Since when can you teleport people?" Asked Pit_

_"I'm a Goddess, remember? Now hang on, I don't want to lose you in the void"_

_A few minutes later, Pit appeared in Skyworld._

_"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena" Pit called_

_"Huh? your back? Where's Viridi at?" Palutena asked_

_"I *pant* *pant* I need to tell you something very important!"_

_"What is it Pit?_

_It's Phosphora! She's injured really bad! We need to get her here. Viridi"s Domain has been completely destroyed!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"And to top that off, We found Phosphora buried underneath a pile of violet-blueish colored "rocks" with both of her legs broken and a fractured arm." Pit explained_

"Oh no! What happened? Is Phosphora okay?" Palutena asked worriedly

"She's alive if that's what you mean. We need to get her over here to recover."

"Okay, hurry and bring her bac-"

"What about Dark Pit? Remember what happened last time?" Pit asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Palutena said

"Why don't we let Pittoo bring her here? It might go a little smoother if he brought her back here." Pit suggested

"Hmm, maybe. But that'll have to wait till the next chapter." Palutena said

"Huh? What's a chapter?" Pit asked

"A chapter is like a part of the story. Take this for example, this is chapter six." Palutena explained

"Oh. Haha I knew that." Pit chuckled

**Hahaha! I have no idea why I ended the chapter like that xD. It's like breaking the fourth wall story-wise. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, I'll see y'all on the next chapter. Also just a heads up, It'll probably be a good whjile or so before the next chapter comes out. Anyway, thanks for reading, PxV out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Viridi's Visit to Skyworld. Before we begin, I don't have any reviews to respond to, but that's okay. Also I apologize for taking a good while to make this chapter. I've been really busy lately, but have no fear, I'm back lol. Anyway, let's a go!**

"Okay Lady Palutena, is it almost ready for me to tell Pittoo to go and bring Phosphora here?" Pit asked

"Yes, it's time Pit" Palutena responded

"Okay! I'll go and get him!" Pit said enthusiastically

As Pit was walking down the hall, he noticed Dark Pit's room was empty. Where did he go?

"Huh? Where did he go?" Pit asked himself

Just as Pit was leaving the room to tell Palutena Dark Pit is gone, he noticed a note on the floor

"I've gone to find Phosphora. Nobody follow me!"

"Lady Palutena! Pittoo's not here!" Exclaimed Pit

"What? Where'd he go?" Asked Palutena

"He said that he left to go find Phosphora, and he want's nobody to follow him!" Pit said

"Hmm, this may be a problem. But we might be able to use this situation to our advantage." Said Palutena

"How?" Asked Pit

"Well, If Pittoo's not here, we could hurry and get Phosphora back here and help her recover." Explained Palutena

"Ohh okay. I have to get back to Viridi's place and fast. Who knows when Pittoo will get back." Said Pit

After a few minutes of flying, Pit finally arrived at Viridi's Domain. As he approached the main door, He was greeted by Viridi.

"Took you long enough. What did Palutena say?"  
Viridi asked while teasing Pit

"What does that mean? And she said we'd better get Phosphora back to Skyworld fast. When I got back, Palutena was gonna send Pittoo to get Phosphora. But when I went to get him, he was gone. He left a note saying that he went to look for Phosphora and that he want's nobody to follow him." Pit explained

"I see, well then, we'd better hurry!" Viridi exclaimed

"Yeah!" Pit responded

A few minutes later, Pit and Viridi arrived at Skyworld with Phosphora.

**Sorry the chapter ended like that guys. But in the next chapter, you all will find out what happened to Phosphora and Viridi's Domain. Anyway, thanks for reading, and PxV out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't done this chapter yet. I've been really busy lately. But anyway, this is the last chapter in this story. I know, it's not the greatest, but it's my first story I've done before. So anyway, without further ado, let's begin!**

A few weeks have past since Pit and Viridi brought Phosphora to Skyworld, and Dark Pit hasn't returned yet. Will Phosphora ever recover? Will Dark Pit ever know Phosphora is badly injured?

"Man, Phosphora is still out. It's been three weeks Since we brought her here, and Pittoo still hasn't come back yet." Said Pit, sorta depressed when he said it

"I know, I'm really worried about her. I really she recovers soon, she's also one of my best friends too, not just my most powerful commander." Viridi said also depressed as she said that

A couple more weeks have past and Phosphora has shown no sign of herself recovering. And Pittoo has still not returned yet, where did he go?

"Man, a total of five weeks now. Hey Viridi, I'll be back."

"Where are you going Pit?"

"I'm going to ask Lady Palutena something. It's about Phosphora, I'll let you know what dge says." Pit said

As Pit was walking down the hallway, he happened to hear a small groan. What was it?

"Huh? What was that sound?" Pit asked himself

"Was that Lady Palutena?" Pit asked himself again

"V-Viridi? I-is that y-you?" A strange voice said

"Huh?" Pit said

Running back the main room, Pit found Viridi.

"Viridi! I think Phosphora is waking up! I could've sworn that I heard her call your name!" Pit exclaimed

"What? Really? Let's go check it out!" Viridi said

As Pit and Viridi we're walking down the hallway, it was a really long hallway, about a mile and a half long. About a quarter way down, Viridi grabbed and held Pit's hand. They both blushed a little.

"Finally, we've reached the room. How long was that hallway anyways?" Viridi said

"Approximately one and a half mile long. I know, long right?" Pit said

"Wow. Well whatever, here we are. Let's knock." Viridi said

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" someone said softly

As Pit and Viridi walked in, they both noticed Phosphora was sorta sitting and yawning.

"Phosphora! Phosphora!" Viridi yelled very excited to see Phosphora was awake and doing well.

"Viridi! What happened?" Phosphora asked

"I came here to visit Pit when Palutena told us that something might have happened to you back at my Domain! And she was right!" Viridi explained

"Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot what happened." Phosphora said

"Tell us about later at dinner okay?" Viridi said

A few hours have passed and it was now time for dinner.

"So Phosphora, I see that you're doing better now? That's great news!" Palutena said

"Yes, I'm doing a lot better now, thanks to you and Pitty" Phosphora chuckled a little

"Hey! Only Viridi can call me that" Pit said, blushing a little

"Hehe okay now, no need to get mad now Pit. Anyway Phosphora, tell us what happened at Viridi's Domain. What exactly happened over there?" Palutena asked

"Well, it all started with me experimenting with a new move called Lighting Rocks, or Shock Rocks. I needed fresh lava rocks, some small explosives and my lightning powers. I needed to put the small explosives inside the rocks somehow and light it with my powers, then throw it at the enemy and it exodes on contact. But instead of exploding, there was a strong back wind that blew the exoding rock back at me and exploded on me and the other rocks, which caused a a huge explosion that blew me backwards and buried me under a pile of blue rocks. It also destroyed your Domain Viridi, I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble for you all."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for, well except for the part where my Domain got destroyed." Viridi said

we're just glad to have you back Phosphora!" Pit said

"That's right, after a little while, why don't you go look for Pittoo, he wen't out to look for you. He's very worried about you you know." Palutena said

"Oh no! I forgot, he and I were supposed to go out for lunch today! And I completely forgot!" Excaimed Phosphora

"It's not your fault, you were badly injured" Said Pit

"Well, I better head out. Better find Dark Pitty and explain everything to him. Pit, Viridi and Palutena, thanks for everything. You all are great friends!" Phosphora said happily

"Be safe Phosphora" Everyone said

"I will!" Phosphora yelled back

"Well, that was sometime, wasn't it Viridi?" Pit asked

"Yes, it sure was. But I'm just glad to have Phosphora back." Viridi said

"But I'm also glad to have done it with you Pit. I lo-" Viridi was cut of by Pit

"Viridi?"

"Yes Pit?" Viridi answered

"I love you Viridi!" Pit said as he blushed a lot

"I-I"

Pit was thinking that Viridi would not know what to say and reject him, instead. . .

"I love you to Pit!" Viridi said ushing a lot as well

The two kissed and from that day forth, they loved each other more than they ever have.

**Sorry it ended like that. I know, cheesy right? Well, that's it for this story of Viridi's Visit to Skyworld. Thank you all for reading, I might make a sequel to this story, but it'll probably have to wait. I have another idea for my next story, it'll be a crossover of different Nintendo genres. But I'm not gonna say what they are. You'll have to wait. Anyway, thank you all for reading this story. Until then, stay alive guys and gals, PxV out!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**#1: Legend of Nintendo, or LoN for short. His story's are very inspiring.**

**#1: It'sComplicatedOkay, the very first Piridi story I read was his/hers Irregular Piridi Meeting. It was very interesting. **


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Hey guys, I'm here with a bonus chapter. I got a message from one of my readers saying that it should have ended with Pit and Viridi going on a date. Well, here it is, the true final chapter, bonus chapter! Now, I have one review to respond to, so here it is.**

**ultimateCCC: Yeah, I wasn't thinking about that when I finished the last chapter. But the bonus chapter contains it. So here it is! And also thanks for reading! :D**

**Without further ado, let's start!**

_It was a few months after Phosphora recovered from the explosion, Viridi was feeling a little lonely. She was wanting to ask Pit something but she couldn't find the courage to do so. so she asked Phosphora a question about how she finds courage to ask Pittoo out._

_"Hey Phosphora? How do you ask so easily?" Asked Viridi_

_Phosphora gave a weird look and replied._

_"What do you mean Vi?"_

_"I mean, how do you ask Dark Pit to go out with you so easily?" Viridi asked, feeling a little blue_

_"Well, I don't really know. I just ask, why do you want to know?" Replied Phosphora_

_"Hmm okay, thanks. I have another question for you, would you mind going to Skyworld and asking Pit if he's able to come over?" Asked Viridi, a little nervous as she asked_

_"Sure! I'll be back in a flash!" Replied Phosphora_

_"Thanks" Viridi said_

_About 45 minutes later, Phosphora arrived at Skyworld. Walking toward the main door, she noticed someone there. It was Dark Pit!_

_"Hey Dark Pitty! Is Pit around?" Phosphora chuckled as she asked_

_"Hey beautiful, I think he's inside. Why?" Pittoo asked_

_"Well, Viridi asked me to see if Pit is able to come over to Viridi's place." Explained Phosphora_

_"I see. Well, come on in!" Said Dark Pit_

_As they walked inside, they noticed Pit playing the original NES Kid Icarus. And boy was Pit enjoying his own 8-bit game._

_"Hey Pitty" Phosphora called, getting his attention_

_"What Phosphora?" Pis asked _

_"Viridi wants to ask you a question. I don't know what it's about, but it sound important." Phosphora chuckled. She new what was going on, she just didn't want to say anything_

_"Umm, okay. I'll be right back." Pit said walking to the kitchen _

_"Hey Lady Palutena?" Pit called_

_"What is it Pit?" Palutena asked_

_"Can I go over to Viridi's place? She wan to ask me a question." Pit said_

_"Okay, I'll activate the Power of Flight. By the way, how do you know she want's to ask you a question?" Palutena asked_

_"Phosphora just told me." Pit said _

_"Oh, we'll be carefull." Palutena replied_

_A few minutes later, Pit arrived at Viridi's Domain. Yeah, the Power of Flight is faster than Phosphora._

_"Hello? Viridi? Are you here?" Pit called_

He heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey Pitty! Long time no see!" A voice called out. It was Viridi

Pit blushed a little

"Hey, you look amazing." Pit said blushing a little more

Viridi was wearing a green colored dress with roses in her hair.

"Come on in! Make yourself at home." Viridi invited Pit inside

They both went into the main room and say down.

"Soo, how has it been Viridi?" Pit asked

"I've been doing pretty good. Cleaning natural habitats, dropping Reset Bombs in anti-godly areas. I'm doing great. How about you Pitty?" Viridi said and asked

"I've been doing pretty good. Just been helping Lady Palutena around the palace, training the Centurions, recently got my original adventure on the NES. I've been doing pretty great myself." Pit said

"I see, that's good. Now, I have a question to ask you." Viridi said

"I also have a question for you too Viridi." Pit said

"Okay well, you see, I was wondering, maybe if you'd like to. . ." Viridi's voice trailed off as she started to ask

"Hey Viridi, I'll be honest with you. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" Pit said, his face really red

Viridi was surprised that Pit actually asked. She thought that when she was going to ask, that he would say no.

"I-I'd love to!" Viridi said very happily

"So where do you wanna go?" Asked Pit

"How about we go for a fly? I'll activate the Power of Flight." Said Viridi

"Sure!" Said Pit

So the two kissed and flew off. Nobody knows where to, but they had a good time together till the end of the day.

The end!

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me for the story. I know, it's probably the worst right? Remember, this was my first Attempt at writing FanFiction, so don't go all FanFic Judge on me alright? Anyway, thanks for reading and I will make a sequel to this story. But it's gonna have to wait because I'm gonna do a different story in between big projects like this story here. But the sequel will be called "Another Life." This upcoming project is a small one, it'll be a crossover of different games and possibly some Anime. Anyway, thanks for reding and I'll see y'all later. Until next time, stay alive and reading! PxV out!**


End file.
